Zomoruda
Zomoruda is one of the Spacetoon planets. It show programmes for girls such as My Little Pony G3, Strawberry Shortcake (2003), and Horseland. Programming Japanese anime *Sally the Witch (Zomoruda) *Mahōtsukai Chappy (Zomoruda) *Princess Comet (Zomoruda) *Princess Knight (Zomoruda) *Trapp Family Story (Zomoruda) *Princess Tutu (Zomoruda) *Wedding Peach (Zomoruda) *Candy Candy (Zomoruda) *Zoobles! (Zomoruda) *Himitsu no Cocotama (Zomoruda) *Aisha (Zomoruda) *Super GALS! (Zomoruda) *Kirarin Revolution (Zomoruda) *Kirarin Revolution 3rd Stage (Zomoruda) *Onegai My Melody (Zomoruda) *Jewelpet (Zomoruda) *Jewelpet Twinkle (Zomoruda) *Rilu Rilu Fairilu ~Yousei no Door~ (Zomoruda) *Rilu Rilu Fairilu ~Maho no Kagami~ (Zomoruda) *Hai Step Jun (Zomoruda) *Secret Of Cerulean Sand (Zomoruda) *Hello! Sandybell (Zomoruda) *Magical Princess Minky Momo (Zomoruda) *Floral Magician Mary Bell (Zomoruda) *The Story of Cinderella (Zomoruda) *Lady Lady!! (Zomoruda) *Hello! Lady Lynn (Zumoroda) *Powerpuff Girls Z (Zomoruda) *Yume no Crayon Oukoku (Zomoruda) *Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette (Zomoruda) *Urusei Yatsura (Zomoruda) *Sailor Moon (Zomoruda) *Sailor Moon R (Zomoruda) *Sailor Moon S (Zomoruda) *Sailor Moon SuperS (Zomoruda) *Ojamajo Doremi (Zomoruda) *Ojamajo Doremi # (Zomoruda) *Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi (Zomoruda) *Tokyo Mew Mew (Zomoruda) *Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch (Zomoruda) *Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure (Zomoruda) *Futari wa Pretty Cure (Zomoruda) *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (Zomoruda) *Cardcaptor Sakura (Zomoruda) *Wakakusa no Charlotte (Zomoruda) *Fushigiboshi no Futagohime (Zomoruda) *Akazukin Chacha (Zomoruda) *Remi, Nobody's Girl (Zomoruda) *Kaze No Shōjo Emily (Zomoruda) Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network And Boomerang Studios cartoons *Josie and the Pussycats (Zomoruda) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (Zomoruda) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Zomoruda) *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (Zomoruda) *Chloe's Closet (Zomoruda) *Unikitty! (Zomoruda) *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (Zomoruda) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (Zomoruda) *Daisy and Ollie (Zomoruda) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Zomoruda) Warner Bros. cartoons *DC Super Hero Girls (Zomoruda) Disney Cartoons *The Little Mermaid (Zomoruda) *Elena of Avalor (Zomoruda) *Fancy Nancy (Zomoruda) *The Buzz on Maggie (Zomoruda) *Tangled: The Series (Zomoruda) *Sofia the First (Zomoruda) *Vampirina (Zomoruda) *Star vs. the Forces Of Evil (Zomoruda) Nickelodeon cartoons *Regal Academy (Zomoruda) *Nella the Princess Knight (Zomoruda) *Shimmer and Shine (Zomoruda) *Little Charmers (Zomoruda) *Sunny Day (Zomoruda) *Lalaloopsy (Zomoruda) *Abby Hatcher, Fuzzly Catcher (Zomoruda) *Rainbow Rangers (Zomoruda) *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (Zomoruda) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (Zomoruda) *Butterbean's Café (Zomoruda) *Dora and Friends: Into the City (Zomoruda) YTV cartoons *Jane and the Dragon (Zomoruda) *Pearlie (Zomoruda) *Ruby Gloom (Zomoruda) *Sky Dancers (Zomoruda) *15/Love (Zomoruda) Teletoon cartoons *Atomic Betty (Zomoruda) *6teen (Zomoruda) *Princess Sissi (Zomoruda) *Pippi Longstocking (Zomoruda) *Totally Spies! (Zomoruda) Family cartoons *Naturally, Sadie (Zomoruda) *Lego Friends (Zomoruda) *World Of Winx (Zomoruda) *Luna Petunia (Zomoruda) *True and the Rainbow Kingdom (Zomoruda) *Rainbow Ruby (Zomoruda) *Wissper (Zomoruda) *We're Lalaloopsy (Zomoruda) *Spirit Riding Free (Zomoruda) Other shows *Horseland (Zomoruda) *Sabrina the Teenage Witch (Zomoruda) *Bratz (Zomoruda) *Hello Kitty and Friends (Zomoruda) *The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends (Zomoruda) *WordGirl (Zomoruda) *Angel's Friends (Zomoruda) *Z-Squad (Zomoruda) *Vary Peri (Zomoruda) *Dorothy of Oz (Zomoruda) *Halima Poland (Zomoruda) *Enchanted Princess Party (Zomoruda) *Haytham Al-Zahrani (Zomoruda) *Mamdooh (Zomoruda) *Sayfi Ahlā (Zomoruda) *Sea Princesses (Zomoruda) *Secret Jouju (Zomoruda) *Sajeda Obaid (Zomoruda) *Hey Yo Yorang (Zomoruda) *Star Academy (Zomoruda) *Fifi and The Flowertots (Zomoruda) *Strawberry Shortcake (2003) (Zomoruda) *Little Princess School (Zomoruda) *Heidi, Girl of the Alps (Zomoruda) *Polly Pocket (Zomoruda) *LoliRock (Zomoruda) *Miss Moon (Zomoruda) *Madeline (Zomoruda) *Shopkins (Zomoruda) *Trollz (Zomoruda) *Petit Petit Muse (Zomoruda) *Flower Fairy (Zomoruda) *Flowering Heart (Zomoruda) *W.I.T.C.H. (Zomoruda) *Winx Club (Zomoruda) *PopPixie (Zomoruda) * My Little Pony G3 (Zomoruda) *Sophie Ruby (Zomoruda) Trivia * In 2013, it was led by a Saudi Arabian princess, pianist and fashion designer, Sister Aisha. * Aisha's symbol is a pink ribbon with scissors which means she design their fashionable clothing * Her birthday is on September 4 Video Category:Planets